


镜中无影

by EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos/pseuds/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos
Summary: 托尼·史塔克看见一个鬼魂。





	镜中无影

**Author's Note:**

> 两年前写的，偶然翻出来，发现调子自己还蛮喜欢，就发上来凑个数（？

那个人的脸如刀削斧凿，青白皮肤下浮出细细暗红血管，像一尊公元前大理石像上的裂纹。

“你是对的。” 他听见他说，“我只是你臆想的造物。”

 

再差劲的对话也是对话，他如今想，哪怕是侮辱、挑衅、互相指控，都至少具有对话的形式：一个人提问，一个人回答。“要不是因为你”和“你怎么敢指责我”。甚至老宅里的扭打也算得上对话：他们用拳头对彼此大吼大叫。

但如今只有沉默：他的对面空无一人。

讽刺的是直到此刻，他才能说出许多往昔他所藏匿的话。他在天空母舰上和北冰洋边坦白，但没有听众，那些词句最终折返到他自己耳边。

 

很难说不信任究竟从谁而起：摒弃队友的秘密会议（“凭什么你就是道德的天秤？”）；史蒂夫在他手心放置的EMP。

他们并肩的日子比操戈的时间长上百倍，但他们分裂如板块漂移，今日他望着汪洋千里，难以再想起最初样貌。那个秘密会面的黄昏他们试过怀念过去，有那么几秒，他们找回默契，眼带笑意，过后终于在战争的阴影下失语。

有时他梦见史蒂夫扬起盾牌，身后火光灼灼。血蒙住他的双眼，在红色的朦胧里他甚至希望得到那从未完成的一击因为那样死的就能是 **他** 。

他作为未来学家并不合格：他预见战争，却没能真正领悟它的代价。

 

月夜和一个鬼魂。不是莎士比亚，那个鬼魂不像老国王一般透明，他强壮，鲜活，好像昨天还在他怀里。他记得那些肌肉的线条，它们在战斗中绷紧，美丽如弓和矛，在床笫间柔和地沉下，像桅杆把他领入情欲之海。他仍然能回忆起他落在那脊背中央的吻，他舌尖尝到的汗液苦咸。

但不幸他明白真相，明白到近乎痛苦所以他向那个影子开炮。

而鬼魂（史蒂夫）翻过书桌，向他撞来，振金击打他的盔甲声音铿锵，一段循环的噩梦主旋律。他们殊死搏斗，在过去里在他的记忆里在每一个令人厌倦的噩梦里。莫比乌斯环。

但谁又说，一个叛徒在他脑子里发问，你不愿意躺在玻璃碎片里看着他走近你，身姿稳健，强悍像一头雄狮，他戴手套的手紧紧扼住你的脖子如此有力 **好像他还活着？**

 

这不可能。他最终说道。

“你是对的，托尼。”史蒂夫在他唇边回答，手指仍然紧扼他的脖颈，但男人又贴得如此近，好像要落下一个吻。

“我只是你臆造的产物。”

于是魔咒破碎，在满月的光辉中他看见他想念的那张脸青白，像墓碑一样冷冰。

 

他只能确定最后他们并未彼此仇恨（他怀疑过，接着他收到史蒂夫的信），但有无任何情谊存留，他毫无底气。哪对爱侣会彼此欺瞒，怀疑，斗到你死我活好像从未相识？何况他们甚至没有承诺一段关系。他们作战，亲吻，做爱，顺畅自然像两块拼图彼此嵌入，仿佛无需言明， **仿佛** 他们相爱并将相爱到死。没有承诺：还没到时候；来不及承诺；或者以为自己不需要它。

然而他深知承诺同样是无用的：他无法承诺自己不去打破它。

 

“你想要什么？”

他问，而史蒂夫要他注意他的敌人。

哈姆雷特，到头来居然还是他妈的哈姆雷特，他梦的原型能不能新颖一点？

托尼想要张嘴大笑，但史蒂夫（的幽灵）低下头，掐着他的脖子吻了他。在那个冰冷的吻里他尝到北冰洋的海水和阿灵顿的雨。

 

这有什么意义，他内心的声音嘲讽道，如果一个幽灵都知道自己已经死去？

但他还是回吻了那个鬼魂。他的手指绝望地穿过虚空滑进它的金发里，他的嘴中苦涩，像饮下泪水。

 

如今他走至镜前，镜中空无人影。

 

FIN.


End file.
